Home Is
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Drakken has created a new kind of robot, which is a million times better than the failed syntho-drones. Both Shego and Dr. D are ready to take over the world..or at least Middleton. However, Drakken suddenly throws a curve-ball at his sidekick, leaving Shego to turn to Kim and Ron for help. set after So the Drama, but before S4 finale. focuses mainly on shego and drakken.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Frustration

Chapter 1

Shego opened a bleary eye, sleep heavy on her eyelids. She heaved out a yawn, stretching out her arms so her back arched against the curve of the sofa. Her leg muscles stretched, warm as the blood flowed back into her stiff calves.

As she became more aware of her position, she smacked her lips together, hating the taste in her mouth from napping. She rubbed her eyes with pale green fingers; the gunk that had formed, she flicked away. A magazine rested in the dip of her stomach, open with the cover facing up. The villainess breathed one more yawn, and brushed off the magazine with a flick of her hand so it landed on the floor.

Her head tilted back so she could stare at the wall behind her, entirely crafted from glass so she could see the sunset over the city. The sliding-glass wall led to a short balcony that overlooked the street below where cars and petty peasants bustled about. Some evenings, Shego would go outside with her lawn chair just to sit and watch the city settle in for the night. Drakken was almost always in his laboratory, or just being useless in general.

_Speaking of the Doc_. . . Shego glanced at a clock on an adjacent wall. She squinted at it until the lines and numbers solidified. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and looked at it one more time.

"It's already six?" she voiced, turning in the chair now to look at the city. The shadows were longer now, the sun nearly over the horizon in the far distance. She blinked against the orange glare.

Shego swung her legs over the chair, standing in one swift movement. She stretched her arms to the ceiling one more time, groaning softly. "Another day gone, and absolutely nothing accomplished," she grumbled, cracking the joints in her achy palms. She looked to the hallway that led to the doc's work area. Usually it was busy and loud, filled with sounds of chains whirring, tools buzzing and growling. Now, though, it was silent, which caused Shego to wonder if he was doing anything in the first place.

Her stomach growled at her, hungry. She ignored it. _I'll talk to Drakken first, then eat after I make sure he's actually working on something_. Knowing her boss, he was probably collapsed over the surface of a counter, sleeping away on top of a blueprint with a pen still held haphazardly in his hand. Ideally, he would be snoring.

Shego approached the door to the hall, her legs aching from laying in the same position for so long. She pulled at the edges of her tanktop so the brim rested right above her navel, showing off her stomach. Her shorts were crumpled, short, and soft; they rested at her upper thighs. She yawned at the door, and opened without knocking in one smooth movement.

She paused in the entryway, looking around in the darkened room. From what was there, she couldn't see anything else, except for the sharp glow of a lamp at a desk, and a man's back facing her.

There were no windows in the lair, letting in no light, and there were no clocks on the wall, either. She would easily lose track of time in here.

Shego's eyes lazily moved over to the figure standing at the counter. She tuned her ears; from his direction, she heard him mumbling to himself, detected the scraping of pencil over paper. He was moving his hands feverishly while he planned something. From what she could tell, he was totally oblivious to her standing there.

Shego cleared her throat. Drakken stayed immersed in his work; he paid her no heed. More strongly now, Shego cleared her throat again. "Hmm, _hummf_!" she said. "Hey, Doctor D!"

Drakken jumped where he stood. He lifted his head, turned his head and looked over at her. "Oh, Shego. What are you doing here?" He blinked at the sight of her against the light, and she could tell that his eyes had turned a little red. They were irritated at having to work so precisely over such a long span of time.

"Doctor D," Shego started, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. "What are you doing? Are you, what, actually _working_?" The sarcasm in her voice was heavy, and she relished the look he gave her. His lips twisted up in distaste, and he grumbled at her, turning away.

"I don't need any of that lip, Shego, but yes, I have been working this entire time. How many hours has it been?" He had bent back over the counter, picking up his pencil once more.

Again, she looked back to her watch. "Uhhhh, about 12 hours?"

His back straightened back up. He pivoted where he stood and stared at her openly. "Wait, 12 hours? What time is it?"

"'Bout six," she replied breezily. "I just took a nap, was wondering if we were going to eat dinner or not. Obviously," she lazily looked over him in the way she knew he hated, "you weren't thinking about that."

Drakken frowned at her again, irritated with both her and the fact she had caught him off of his guard, "Well, _mmph, _I don't see what the issue is when there's more important things at stake here."

Shego blinked her eyes once or twice. Her hands rested firmly on her hips, unmoving. "'More important things at stake'? What could be more important than dinner?" Her stomach was growling, but she knew from the light in his eyes that she would not be getting food for a while now.

Drakken's eyes lighted at her questions. "It's more than just some random scribbles, Shego!" he explained. He clasped his hands together, wringing them like the evil scientist he was. "They're important blueprints for my next evil scheme to take over the world! Or at least Middleton. Start out small, as they say!" There was a grin in his voice as he turned back to the valuable prints.

Feeling a little let out, and wanting to get in on the action, she stepped forward into the spanning darkness of the lair's work room. "Let me see," she said, feeling a bit like a child.

Protectively, Drakken shielded his arms over it, like a boy covering his coloring book. "No!" he snapped. "They're a surprise. You'll see. When this is done, taking over the world is going to be the easiest thing in the world!" His dark eyes gleamed. "Just go sit back Shego. Enjoy the peace and get ready to relax."

Relaxing did sound nice, or at least dinner did. Shego's shoulders deflated from their tension. "Fine. If you insist. But what are we going to have for dinner?"

Drakken adjusted the lamp so it shed more light onto the counter and the blueprints. "Oh, I don't know. Order some Chinese for yourself, or some pizza. Go out for all I care, just let me work. Geez, you're starting to sound like Possible's little blond sidekick. Bran Doppable or something."

Being compared to Kimmie's sidekick caused Shego to bristle in anger, and instinctively, her fists blazed into green plasma. The doc didn't notice, though, so she breathed and receded them back into her hands. She inhaled.

"You know what? I could use some relaxation. You're right. I think I _will _go out for dinner. There's that nice steak place downtown. Really good soup too. I think I'll go there."

Drakken didn't even bother to wave his hand in her direction. "Fine. Go ahead. See you in the morning. Get some 'you' time or whatever the kids are calling these days."

Shego scoffed at him, and she stormed back out of the room. She gathered her things, and changed quickly into a nice outfit. As she was walking out the door with her purse slung over one shoulder, she yelled to him as loud as she could. "Fine! But you're paying for every penny I spend!" She had managed to nab his credit card while he was immersed in his work. Of course, he had left the card inside his underwear drawer, like any child would.

Impatiently, she waited for some kind of reaction from Drakken, a holler, a huff of indignation at least. She wanted _s__omething_ to berate her, but she only received a still silence.

Shego scoffed, slung her purse higher onto her shoulder. As she opened the door to the lair, she finally heard him call breezily. "Okay! Have fun."

The villainness shivered with contained anger, and slammed the door on her way out.

**Hey guys, this is Lion! Thank you for checking out my story! Even if you mis-clicked onto it, thanks for reading anyway! :D **

**I plan on this being a multi-chap story, but I won't be holding it to a schedule. I'm in college and it is absolutely vital that I pay attention to my studies above all else; thank you for your understanding and patience! My conscience will keep me uploading as often as I am allowed. Fortunately, I'm on Fall Break right now and will get a little extra time to write. :) **

**A bit shout-out thanks to my reviewers over in the Rain story I have uploaded; you guys are the ones that inspired and motivated me to upload this; so thanks! :) **

**Critique, comments, praises and whatever reviews you want are more than welcome; thank you for taking time to review. It really lets me know how you guys enjoy the story and if I have any problems in my writing. Thank you very much! Hope to see you soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Plasma Anger

Chapter 2

Needless to say, Shego's dinner night was not going all that great. After leaving the lair, she immediately walked to the nearest and fanciest restaurant downtown. . . and was bored immediately. Usually she would find herself enjoying the moment to relax, to not have to think about Drakken or whatever he was up to, but tonight's anger had bristled her. She felt a stirring anger towards him, frustrated with his attitude. The calm atmosphere worked against her. The soft music, the quiet and pleasant chatter, the tiny scrape of silverware against plates grated her to her core.

So after eating her meal too quickly, and hurrying to pay for her food, Shego went immediately to the loudest night club she could find. If a calm environment couldn't get her mind distracted from irritating Drakken, perhaps the loud chaos of a night bar would.

Shego huffed, angry with the results. The music felt too loud, throbbing through her and the lights were too intense. Her dark and slim emerald dress hugged her body uncomfortably, reflecting off the green lights in an appealing way to others. The hem of it fell down to her knees in an almost elegant way, unfortunately catching the eye of every male in the general vicinity. She leaned over the bar, stirring her martini lazily, and feeling the glowing anger bubble through her like fiery lava.

"Hey babe," a voice slurred behind her.

The villainess didn't even bother to avert her eyes. "Shoo bum, don't bother me," she answered smoothly. Sometimes she welcomed the swaying words of men at bars, but not now, not tonight. She just wanted to be left alone right now. No matter what she did, or where she went, the restless feeling in her was persisting. Not a calm environment or a rowdy one like this was getting her distracted from her bitter anger.

The man was persisting, refusing the leave her alone. "Aw, c'mon, green. Don't you want to have some fun?"

Always the green. Always, always, always."Not with you," she said, sipping her drink, keeping her eyes faced forward. Her anger curdled in her chest. She could feel the heat rising up to her hands as they started to glow. The man went on.

"You gotta give me a chance. You want a drink? Let me buy you a drink." He was leaning into her now, resting against the barstool next to her. Shego's eyes closed, her mind fighting with patience.

"Listen, man. I understand that you must be deaf, or just stupid, but no means no. Get out of my face." His breath reeked of cheap alcohol, and his voice was only starting to annoy her further. She waved him away with a glowing green hand.

He pressed against her, a hand casually resting on the counter. She leaned away from him. "You're so tense, girl. Just let me-" his words fell to empty air as his hand brushed her face, moving her hair behind an ear, and that's when she had it.

Shego's hands lit with plasma like flame to oil, and she snarled at him, slashing at his face. Luckily for the drunk fool, he was aware enough to back away so she missed him only by inches. "Whoa!" he gasped. A ring of people bounced away from Shego's proximity, sudden fear in their eyes. The villainess craved it.

"Yeah! Back off!" she growled at them, turning in a circle so her plasma glowed. When she was facing back towards the bar, she extinguished one hand harshly, reaching out to grab her half-full drink. Or was it half-empty? Ah, what the heck. She drank the rest of it down harshly, slammed it on the counter so the glass cracked. With one more threatening glare thrown to the people in the bar, Shego stomped her way out the door.

When she cleared the building, Shego realized two things. For one, she hadn't paid, and two, she was starting to feel dizzy. She didn't care too much about the first thing, but her steps were wobbled, and her head was beginning to throb dully while the ground spun beneath her.

_Meh. That place doesn't deserve my money anyway. _Shego looked desolately into the stormy clouds overhead, frowning. Attuning her mental compass, she began her slow and dizzying way home.

She stopped abruptly at this sudden thought. _Home_, she realized. Her eyebrows furrowed down; she looked up to the pavement ahead of her. _I've never thought of the lair. . . as home_. The alcohol had to be going to her head by now; a half smile curled up her face, her chest suddenly warm. Her feet began to shuffle forward.

_I've never had a real home before_.

**Hey, sorry guys this chapter is so short! Don't worry; I have several chapters already written as insurance so you _will _be able to get a few chapters up for the next few days, at least. :) **

**thank you for reading chapter two! :D I really appreciate it; please feel free to leave a review and comment on anything that struck you as interesting or as critique or such. Thank you for taking time to do so :) **

**thanks, and see you guys tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3: Robot What Now?

Chapter 3

When Shego finally pushed open the door to the lair, she stumbled in, slid off her electric green pumps, and listened.

There was no whirring, no sounds of construction, just pure and pristine silence.

The villainess wondered distantly if Drakken was still in his work room, busy at the blueprints again. She sneered at the door leading to it, not bothering to look at the crack under the door to see if any light shone there. Instead, she huffed to her own room across the hall, violently throwing the door open, albeit a bit dizzily. Her purse fell to the ground with a soft thud, and she nearly collapsed onto her soft bed face-first.

"I don't wanna move," she mumbled, face pressed into the silk covers. "Too much to drink. Nooooo,"

Pulling the muscle into her legs, she stood to her feet. Her hands reached behind her back to pull the zipper down. She grumbled in irritation when her hair became caught in the metal teeth, and she pulled her ebony locks over her shoulder. Her fingers stumbled, and pulled. The tight fabric loosened, slipped slightly off her body, and she squiggled out of it, leaving the dress on the floor.

Her feet sighed in contentment against the plush carpet, and the rest of her body sighed with her as she let a soft cotton nightgown fall over her torso and down to her thighs. Middleton always got hot in the summer, and this June had become especially awful. Every day Shego felt like she was just a cookie in an oven, ready to be baked.

"Thank evilness for air conditioning," she sighed, curling into her soft covers and plush pillows. The throb in her head was nearly gone, her mind easily ready slip away into a dreamless and full sleep.

((***))

"Shego! Shego, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open; a flash of plasma burst in her hand as she immediately threw it toward the voice.

Drakken, who stood close to her, yelped in fear, awake enough to jump out of the way as the plasma ball sailed past him to scorch a part of Shego's wall. "Shego!" he admonished. "What did I say before about plasma in the lair?" He frowned at her.

The villainess yawned, both of her hands ignited. "What did _I _say about waking me up in the morning? And _being in my room_?"

Drakken ducked again as two more plasma balls flew at him. He grumbled, "Fine, but listen!" His mood immediately flipped over, and Shego allowed her plasma to die back down. Her hands began running through her hair, trying to smooth it out. Drakken started frantically rambling, "It's finished! I finally completed the design! I stayed up all night! I don't have _any _idea how many cups of coffee I had, but-"

Shego groaned, "Ugh, Doc, just get to the point!" She could see the twitch in his eyes and muscles; he was _definitely _jacked on some caffeine, which, given his energy level, was never a good thing. "You made some blueprints, so what? What's it for?"

He was jumping up and down on his toes in a weird little dance, making Shego think of an excited ballerina, and he whipped out a remote, waving it in the air. "My dear Shego," he started. "It is my great pleasure to introduce you _to-oo_-" his thumb pressed the only button on the controller, and the door to her room opened, "my new syntho-drones!"

Shego raised an eyebrow at the android that walked in. A large torso, slightly triangular shaped and made of tough metal, new and shiny. It had round shoulders, with thin cable arms that ended in large gorilla-size hands. The legs were large and muscular in a robotic way, while the feet were blocky. The shape of the head was oddly similar to a flat trapezoid, and the entire front where a face would be was a red screen and a speaker on the front. Shego's eyebrows lifted.

"Color me unimpressed," she leaned against the headboard of her bed. "Aren't androids supposed to be. . . human-like? They just look like pimped out robots. What does it even _do_?" she asked.

Drakken wagged his finger at her, "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, Shego," he grinned. "These drones are _completely _different from all my other inventions!"

Her eyes rolled. "Yeah? How."

"I created these ones with a mentality to obey only me. I'm practically a _god _to them!" he smiled. "They'll do absolutely anything I say, like loyal, mindless guards."

_Still no different, _she thought distantly. Shego draped her hair over one shoulder, pulling her hands through it like a comb. "How, then, are they in any way like the syntho-drones you made last time? And, oh yeah, we completely _bombed _that mission." Her upper lip lifted in a sneer at him.

Drakken grumbled to himself, "Well, fine, you're right. They're not exactly the syntho-drones I made before. But _listen _here!" He leaned himself onto her bed, dark eyes shining. "You don't understand! They think like humans do! They understand we have needs, desires, wants! And they'll do whatever they can to fulfill whatever wish we ask of them! The know our _entire _vocabulary and what we mean! They can pick up sarcasm, how we're feeling, all the details!"

Shego sighed, frowning. "So? Wouldn't any other robot do the same?"

"Not technically," Drakken looked on smugly, then snapped his finger at the robot. "You! Number one!" The drone-robot whatever-it-was immediately turned its head to its creator. Drakken pointed at him, "My sideki-," Drakken paused for a moment. She saw him glance at her apprehensively and clear his throat, "My _associate_ is thirsty. Bring her a smoothie -pineapple mango, of course."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the drone replied, in an oddly human-istic voice. Only a faint crackle of static exposed the mechanics of what it was. Shego's eyebrows lifted above her forehead, and she watched as the drone walked smoothly into the hallway and towards the kitchen. She looked to her boss.

"He. . . makes smoothies?" she asked.

Drakken waved his finger at her again, "He goes to _steal _smoothie supplies, and then comes back to make smoothies, of course." A half-smile cracked through Shego's armor.

"So, how is this such a huge super evil plan?" she pointed out.

The grin on Drakken's face was immovable. "Didn't you hear me, Shego? The drones will do _whatever I ask of them_."

Her eyebrows were rising. "Soooooo-"

"Take over the world, of course!" he cackled. His eyes were sparking with excitement. "Once I have a whole league of them created, nothing will ever be able to stop us!"

Now Shego could feel the _real _smile curling up her face. "Okay. I'm game, sounds good Doc. When do we get started?"

Drakken rubbed his hand over his chin. "As soon as possible. I'm going to need to make a whole army, but of course, with my intellect, I can use the drones to aid me in creating more of them. They'll also only get better as the project continues. Maybe in. . . oh, a week?"

Shego glanced over the Doc's eyes, noticing how baggy they were, and dark. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

He shrugged, guilty, "Erm, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Listen, Dr. D. How about you go take a nap or five, and I'll keep an eye on the lair while you catch up?"

He blinked at her. "Really?"

"Duh. You won't be able to make good drones if you're passed out. Just go get some sleep, already."

He rubbed his eyes, and allowed himself to yawn. "Well, yes. I suppose it would be a good idea to get a few minutes of rest. I'll see you in about an hour, and we'll get started, okay?" With another full yawn, Drakken trudged his way out of his room, stretching and suddenly slumping his shoulders.

Shego laid back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders for a few more minutes of warmth. She felt the calling of sleep back onto her vision, but stopped when she heard a whirring next to her ear. Her eye opened.

Drone Number One stood next to her, holding clasped in his robot hands, a large, cold and fresh-made smoothie. It's color was a tropical orange, with a straw poking out from the glass cup, and a wedge of pineapple placed on its rim. Shego sat up. "This for me?" she asked, sitting back up against the headboard.

"Yes, my lady," it replied. She grabbed the smoothie from it, took a sip. "How do you like it, my lady?" it asked.

"Pretty good. Tangy. I like it." She sipped more of it.

"Anything, for my lady." The voice was cordial, and oddly charming.

"I ain't no lady. Shego is fine."

Number One nodded it's angular head. "Yes, Queen Shego."

Shego nearly snorted out her smoothie. "Ha! Queen. Shego is just fine, I said."

It nodded at her again. "Of course, Queen Shego."

The villainness yawned. "Whatever," and sipped more smoothie.

"Will that be all, my Queen?"

"Yep."

The drone whirred out of the room on wheelie-feet, and disappeared into the hallway. "I will be here if you need me," it informed.

The villainness took another sip of her smoothie, rethinking Drakken's plan. Maybe these drones would work out, after all.

(**)

**hey guys! Thanks for reading, again! :D **

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) as always, feedback is more than welcome; thanks for taking time to do so, it really means a lot to me. **

**I'll see you guys again tomorrow for the next chapter! :D **


End file.
